All I Need is You
by daphne stone
Summary: Anne sevgililer gününde beklenmedik bir hediye alır...


Sert zemine vuran topuk sesleri boşlukta yankılanıyordu. Genç kadın gergin olduğu kadar temkinli adımlarla ıssız otoparkta yürüyordu. Her iş çıkışında buraya geliyor olsa da –belki de gerilim filmlerinin etkisiyle- içinin ürpermesine engel olamıyordu. Ellerinin buz kestiğini hissederek adımlarını hızlandırdı.

Hissizleşmiş parmak uçlarıyla çantasının derinliklerindeki anahtarı kavradı. Arabasına iyice yaklaşmıştı. Derin bir nefes alarak anahtarı çıkardı. Tam otomatik kilidi açacağı sırada arabasının üzerine düşen bir gölge fark etmişti. Tüyleri diken diken olurken soluğunu tuttu. Ayakları olduğu yerde çakılı kalmış, boş otoparkta kendi kalp atışları dışında başka bir ses duyulmaz olmuştu.

Etrafına bakınıp yardım alabileceği birilerini aradı. Her zaman ortalarda görünen lanet görevliden eser yoktu. Titreyen elleriyle telefonuna ulaşmaya çalışırken gölgenin sahibi açığa çıkmıştı. Genç kız soluğunu tutarken karşısında beliren sarışın adam gözlerinde garip bir ifade ile onu süzüyordu.

"Merhaba…"

Genç kız ürkekçe bir adım geri atarken adam istifini bozmadan konuşmasını sürdürdü.

"Anne Summers… Değil mi?"

Anne, adamın adını biliyor olmasıyla şaşırmış ve ürkmüştü. Acaba adını nasıl öğrenmişti? Arabasının kapısını açıp… Genç kız kendinden emin çıkmasına çalıştığı bir sesle konuştu.

"Kim olduğunuzu bilmiyorum Bayım… Ama şuan elimde tuttuğum şeyin biber spreyi olduğunu bilmelisiniz. Ayrıca görünüşümün ufak tefek olduğuna bakmayın. Kendimi savunma konusunda eğitimliyim."

Genç adamın bakışlarında bir anlığına genç kızın anlam veremediği bir ifade dolaşmış fakat sonrasında yüzü hemen alaycı bir maskeye bürünmüştü. Hafif bir kahkaha atarak genç kızı cevapladı.

"Sanırım bu kadarını söylemişlerdi."

"Kim? Kim ne söyledi benim hakkımda?"

Genç adam onun gerginliğinin zirveye tırmandığını görünce genç kızı rahatlatması gerektiğini fark etmişti. Elini genç kıza doğru uzattı. Anne irkilerek kendini geri çekti. Genç adam başını yana eğip hafifçe gülümserken elini hala kızın uzanabileceği mesafede tutuyordu.

"Ben William Pratt. Bayan Willow Rosenberg'ün size doğum günü hediyesiyim."

Anne en yakın arkadaşının adını duyunca bir an içini kaplayan rahatlamayı çabucak atlatarak hala önünde duan ele baktı. Genç adama biber spreyi dediği cep telefonunu çantasından çıkarırken;

"Herhâlde bunu onaylamamda bir sakınca olmaz Bayım?"

Genç adam çantadan çıkan sahte spreye alaycı bir şekilde gülümserken başını olumlu anlamda sallamakla yetindi.

Anne, Willow'la yaptığı konuşmadan sonra karşısında ki adamın kimliği hakkında doğruyu söylediğini teyit etmiş olmasına rağmen hala şaşkındı. Willow ona doğum gününde bir sürpriz yapmak istediklerini ve iki yıldır yalnız geçen günlerini geçici de olsa doldurmak için genç adamı kiraladıklarını söylemişti.

Anne, kendisi adına karar almalarından nefret ediyordu. Tamam, belki hafızası ile ilgili küçük bir sorun yaşıyor olabilirdi ama bu frijid olduğu anlamına gelmezdi. Sadece bir şeylerin eksik olduğunu bildiğinden hiçbir erkekle yakınlaşamıyordu o kadar. Çıktığı her erkekte bir şeyler arıyor fakat hiçbirinde eksik parçanın ne olduğunu anlamıyordu.

"Peki Bay… Present-"

"Hey Pratt!"

"Benim hediyem değil misin? O halde sana Bay Present demem de ne sakınca var?"

Genç adam sadece gülümsemekle yetindi.

"Bana iş tanımınızı açıklar mısınız? Sanıyorum ki sizi bir eskort ya da öyle bir firmadan kiraladılar. Tam olarak ne yapmakla yükümlüsünüz?"

William kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Siyah deri ceketini zorlayan kol kaslarından habersizmiş gibi konuşmaya başlamıştı. Anne gözlerini takılı olduğu noktadan zorla çekerek genç adamın yüzüne baktı. Belki de gözlerinin kaslarında kalması akıllıca olurdu. Çünkü hediyesinin gözleri, genç kızın daha önce gördüğüne yemin edebileceği fakat bir yandan da dünyada böyle bir rengin var olamayacağını düşündüren bir renge sahipti.

"Aslına bakarsan görevim seni mutlu etmek."

Yüzünde bir sırıtış belirirken genç kız bakışlarını zorla gözlerinden koparabilmişti.

"Peki, Bay Present. Beni mutlu mu edeceksin? O halde yap. Git başımdan."

Genç kızın onun yanından geçip arabasına yönelirken ne kadardır elinde tuttuğunu unuttuğu anahtarın üzerinde ki tuşa başmış ve kapıyı açmıştı. Genç adam hızla onunla kapı arasına girdi.

"A-A-A-A… Arkadaşlarınız beni bu konuda özellikle uyardı Bayan. O yüzden sizi iki gün boyunca bir saniye bile yalnız bırakamam."

Anne bıkkın bir şekilde genç adamı süzdü. Willow da ona aynısını söylemişti. Hediyesinden kurtulmasına imkân yoktu. Keşke ayaklarının altına alıp üzerinde zıplayabileceği bir hediye olsaydı.

"Sanırım tuvalete de benimle geleceksin…"

William elini uzatıp anahtarları avucuna bırakmasını beklerken;

"Gerekirse…" dedi.

Anne oflayarak anahtarları genç adamın avucuna bırakırken arabanın diğer tarafına doğru yöneldi. William genç kızı kısa bir an süzdükten sonra arabanın kapısını açıp yerini aldı. Anne genç adamın sert görünüşlü profilinin otoparkın loş ışıkları altında adeta taştan oyma bir heykel görünümü veriyordu.

"Lütfen evimi bilmediğini söyle."

Genç adamın çenesinde bir kas seğirirken sert bir şekilde "Hayır" diyerek konuyu kapattı. Anne'nin arabanın bagajında duran William'ın kendi elleriyle hazırladığı ve şuan bagajda duran bavuldan haberi olsa çıldıracağını biliyordu.

Genç kız daldığı uykudan hafif bir sarsıntıyla uyandı. Her nereye geldiyseler araba yavaşlamış, havada iyot kokusu artmıştı. Anne Los Angeles'in kirli havasından ziyade deniz kokusunu soluduğunu fark ederek uykusundan tamamen uyandı. Telaş içinde karanlıkta nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak arabanın dışına bakıyordu.

"Hey? Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun sen?"

"Beş dakika sonra göreceksin tatlım."

"Sen… Sen… Sen bana tatlım diyemezsin. Kim olduğunu sanıyorsun? Yetti artık! Beni derhal evime götür!"

Genç adam aniden frene asıldı. Araç hızla dururken lastiklerden gelen ses boş caddeyi adeta inletmişti. Anne genç adamdan ürkerek kapıya doğru biraz daha sokuldu.

"Neden?"

Anne en baştan yapması gerekeni yapıp adamı hayatından çıkarmak istiyordu. Hangi akla hizmet bu hediyeyi kabul etmişti ki? Araba durmuş, eli kapının kolundayken neden açıp çıkmıyordu? Onu burada tutan ne vardı? Arabanın onun arabası olması dışında… Genç adama arabasından inmesini söylemek için ağzını açtı.

"Hoş geldiniz Hanımefendi…"

Onları karşılayan şef hürmetle selam verip önlerine düşmüş ve masalarına kadar eşlik etmişti. Anne, arabada tüm kararlılığıyla genç adama arabasını terk etmesini söyleyecekken, bir şey ona engel olmuştu. İçinde bir şeyler William'ın yanında kalmasını istiyordu. Ağzından çıkacak tüm kelimeler boğazından geriye kayarken o bir süre ağzı açık genç adama bakmıştı. Sonunda ağzından tek kelime çıkmıştı.

"Tamam."

Bu cesareti nereden bulduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama içgüdüleri ona William'ı takip etmesini söylüyordu. Anne hafızasını kaybettiği o korkunç deniz kazasından sonra onlara sıkıca tutunmuştu. Çevresini sarmalayan yabancılık içinde tek bildiği şey onları izlemesi gerektiğiydi.

Boşlukla dolu geçen birkaç günden sonra hastane odasında onu bulan kadın ve genç kız, ağlayarak onu sarılmışlardı. İki yabancı tarafından adeta boğulma tehlikesi atlatan Anne sonunda hemşirenin yardımı ile kendini geri çekmişti. Daha sonradan kadının annesi, genç kızın ise kardeşi olduğunu öğrenmişti.

Annesi, ona adeta kötürüm kalmış birine bakıyormuşçasına süzdükçe Anne boğazına düğümlenen isyanla sessiz bir biçimde içine kapanmıştı. Hatırlamasa da hissediyordu. Kadının ona olan sevgisinin yoğunluğu onu boğuyor olsa da anlıyordu.

Eve geri döndüğünde arkadaşları etrafını sarmalamış, doktorlardan destek alması için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardı. Hiçbir doktor ona yardım edemese de Anne bir yıl boyunca aksatmada onları ziyaret etmişti. En sonunda ailesi ve arkadaşları tarafından gelen baskı kesilmiş, Anne doktor ziyaretlerini büyük bir zevkle bırakmıştı.

Şimdi ise buradaydı. Tanımadığı bir adamla birlikte –buraya daha önce gelmiş olduğuna dair yemin edebilirdi- şık bir restoranda birbirinden leziz yemeklerin tadına bakıyor, yumuşak müzik kulaklarından içeri dolup tüm bedenini okşuyordu.

İçtiği şarabında etkisiyle iyice gevşerken kendini dans ederken hayal etti. Yüzünü görmediği bir adamın kollarında huzurla dönüyordu pistte. Arasında bulunduğu kollar onu kaybetmekten korkarmış gibi, fakat yine de nazikçe sarıyordu.

İstemeyerek de olsa gözlerini araladı. Karşısında gördüğü yüz onu derinden sarsmıştı. William'ın gözlerinden taşan hüzün dudaklarında hafif bir gülümsemeyle son buluyordu. Genç adam ayağa kalkıp genç kıza elini uzattı. Anne uzanan ele kararsızca baktıktan sonra ne kaybedeceğini düşündü. Az önce dans ettiğini hayal etmiyor muydu? Uzanan eli kabul ederek ayağa kalktı. Genç adamın elinden yayılan sıcaklık onu kısa bir an sarsmıştı.

Etrafında gördüğü şık kadınlara nazaran o günlük iş giysileri içindeydi. Etrafına tedirgince bakarken genç adam onu piste doğru sürüklemişti bile. Genç kızı belinden hafifçe kavrayıp kendine çekti. Anne kalp atışlarını sabitlemek için genç adamdan yayılan parfüm kokusunu duymamaya çalışıyordu.

"Çok yorgunum…"

Genç kız William'ın kollarından uzaklaşmak için bahane uydurduğunun farkındaydı. Ama onla bu kadar yakın olmak ona nedense kaybettiği zamanlardan gelen bir dokunuş gibiydi.

"Bu kadar erken yorulacağını tahmin etmemiştim. Bu gün günlerden Cuma..."

"Evet, bugün 14 Şubat 2008 Cuma. Ve bugün haftanın tüm yorgunluğu üzerime çökmüş durumda. Benim için bu ay yılın en yoğun zamanı. Şimdi gidebilir miyiz?"

Genç adam hiç oralı olmamış, Anne'i belinden daha sıkı kavrayıp döndürmüştü.

"14 Şubatın anlamı senin için sadece sıkıcı bir iş günü bitimi mi? Senin gibi güzel bir kadının hayatına girmek için sıraya girmiş bir sürü erkek olmalı."

Anne umursamazca omuz silkti.

"Arkadaşlarım çaresizce senin gibi bir hediye hazırladığına göre hayatımda ki tek erkek zavallı, ihtiyar, kedim."

Anne her şeyin ustaca ve daha önceden ayarlanmış olmasına şaşırmıştı. Onlar restoranda yemeklerini yerken, büyük bahçenin içine ustalıkla gizlenmiş bungalova eşyaları yerleştirilmişti. William, Bayan Rosenberg'in hazırladığına dair yemin ettiği kıyafetlerle dolu dolabı gösterirken genç kız içini çekti. Arkadaşları böyle bir organizasyon için epey para dökmüş olmalıydı.

Genç adam onu odasında bırakıp kendisi için hazırlanmış odaya geçmişti. Anne şıklık ve sadeliğin ustaca harmanlandığı odaya göz gezdirdi. Kalın perdelerle süslenmiş veranda ya açılan kapının önünde durarak, tam karşısında ki denizi izlemeye başladı.

Küçük bir koyun kenarına yapılmış olan iskeleye bağlı birkaç küçük tekne suyun üzerinde dalgalanıyordu. Daha ilerde ise ışıklarını denize yansıtmış tekneler süzülüyordu. Anne onlardan birinin içinde olmayı diledi. Birden gözünün önünde beliren sahne ile ürperirken hızla perdeyi çekip uzaklaştı.

Yan odadan gelen duş sesini duyduğunda içinde bir rahatlama oluşmuştu. Neyse ki adamın onunla birlikte olma gibi bir isteği yoktu. Ne kadar yakışıklı… çekici… seksi… şirin - olursa olsun daha birkaç saat önce tanıştığı biriyle yatamazdı değil mi? Kafasını iki yöne sallayarak düşünceleri uzaklaştırdı.

Ceketine biraz daha sarınarak deniz kokusunu içine çekti. İskelenin kenarında durmuş, gökyüzünde ki yıldızların ve çokta uzakta olmayan teknelerin ışıklarının su üzerinde oynaşmasını izliyordu.. Buna Yakamoz mu deniyordu? Uzaklardan bir kadın sesi sonsuza kadar seveceğine dair şarkısını söylerken Anne gözlerini yumdu.

Ne kadar o durumda kaldığını bilmiyordu. Üşüyordu, ama yine de oradan ayrılmak istemiyordu. Sanki ayakları oraya zincirlenmiş gibiydi. Önce bir çarpma sesi duydu. Kırılan camların sesine karışan ahşabın çatırtısıyla genç kız nefes alamadığını hissetti. Gözlerini açmaya ne kadar zorlasa da görüntüler gözünün önünden kaymaya devam ediyordu. Çığlıklara karışan seslerin arasında genç kız kendisine uzanan eli gördü. Genç bir adam olağanca gücüyle haykırıyordu.

"Anne…"

Sonunda gözlerini açtığında yanaklarından yuvarlanan yaşlar serin havanın etkisiyle dağılmaya başlamıştı.

"Orada… Orada daha ne kadar beni izleyeceksin?"

Anne onun varlığını hissetmişti. Hatta ona seslenenin sadece bir görüntüden mi yoksa arkasında ki genç adamdan mı geldiğini ayırt edememişti. Genç adam başını eğerek ayaklarının ucuna baktı. Anne hala ona dönmemiş önünde uzanan güzelliği seyrediyor görünüyordu.

William sonunda başını kaldırıp genç kızın karanlıkta parıldayan sarı saçlarına baktı. Kendine engel olamadan hızlıca aralarında ki birkaç adımlık mesafeyi geçip genç kızın saçlarına hafifçe uzandı. Daha birkaç saniye geçmeden yakıyormuş gibi elini çekip arkasına saklarken Anne şaşkınca arkasını döndü.

"Gecenin bir vakti tek başına dolaşmamalısın. Başına ne geleceğini bilemezsin."

"İnan bana bu gece başıma daha korkunç bir şey gelemezdi."

Genç adam tam onun önünde durmuştu. Dar iskelede Anne'in yanından geçmesine imkân yoktu. Tabi suya atlamakta bir seçenekti. Genç kız seçeneklerini tartarken, genç adam onu kolundan yakalayıp kendine çekti.

Dudakları buluştuğunda, Anne uzun zamandır susuz kalmış biri gibi özlemle ağzını aralamıştı. Tutkuyla elini genç adamın ensesine götürdü. William ise dudaklarının baskısını arttırmıştı. Anne kulaklarında kendi kahkahasının yankısını duyunca irkilerek kendini geri çekti. Hızla kendini toplayarak;

"Müsaade edecek misin?"

"Az önce acelen varmış gibi durmuyordu."

"Gördüğün üzere şimdi acelem var."

"Çok ürkeksin."

"Hayır ürkek değilim. Sadece seni öpmek hoşuma gitmedi."

"Hı-hı… Az önce tüm bedenin bunun aksini söylüyordu."

"Seni… Seni… Sen hayatımda gördüğüm en kendini beğenmiş… Serserisin. Evet serserisin."

Genç adam dudağının kenarında oluşan alaycı bir gülümsemeyle;

"Ama az önce bu serseriyi öpmekten keyif aldın."

Anne öfkeden deliye dönmüştü. Yanaklarından yukarı yayılan kırmızılığın yüzüne verdiği sempatik havanın farkında olsa buna asla izin vermezdi. Ağzını birkaç kez açıp kapattı. Sonunda verebileceği bir cevabı olmadığını fark ettiğinde ayağında ki botların sivri uçlarına şükredip genç adamın bacağına tekmeyi bastı.

William bir anlık can acısıyla hafifçe kenara çekilip bacağına uzandı. Anne bu fırsattan faydalanıp başı olabildiğince dik, genç adamın yanından geçip gitmişti. William Elleri dizlerinde, başı giden genç kıza dönük bir şekilde birkaç dakika öylece kaldı. Sonunda yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle doğruldu.

Genç kız iskeleden ayrıldıktan sonra koşarcasına bungalova geri dönmüştü. Duş almayı bile göze alamayarak çabucak üzerini soyunup yatağına girdi. Çift kişilik koca yatağın ortasında küçücük kalmış bedenine aldırmadan üzerini örttü. Kapıya arkasını dönüp ne kadardır tuttuğunu bilmediği soluğunu bıraktı. Genç adamla bu gece bir kez daha karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Hatta bir ömür boyu karşılaşmasa daha iyi olurdu.

Çok geçmeden bungalovun kapısının açılıp kapandığını duydu. Sırtı ürperirken yorganına daha da sıkı sarıldı. İçeride dolaşan ayak seslerine eşlik eden ıslık sesinin melodisiyle gevşeyen bedeni derin ama rahatsız bir uykuya daldı.

Israrcı güneş ışıklarına söylenerek güne uyanan Anne gece korkudan duş almadığına kızarak duşa yürüdü. Bütün gece uykuya dalmadan önce duyduğu melodiyi rüyasında duymuştu. Bölük-börçük hatırladığı, ama her bir saniyesinde yüzünü göremediği bir adamın olduğu, rahatsız rüyalarla dolu bir gece geçirmişti. Şimdi ise bu lanet olası hediyeden uzaklaşmaya kararlıydı. Ama önce dışarıdan gelen enfes kokuya bir göz atsa iyi olurdu. Ne de olsa aç ayı oynamazdı.

Hassas burnuna güvenerek kokuyu takip etti. Geniş salondan geçerek mutfak olarak ayrılan alana geldi. Enfes kokuların kaynağı burası olsa da ortaya atılmış ahşap masanın üzeri boştu. Genç kız arka tarafta ki bahçeye yönelmişken William kapıdan içeri girdi. Arkasında kalan güneş ışıkları saçlarının rengini beyaza boyuyordu. Koluna attığı beyaz bez ile bir aşçı gibi gülümsedi.

"Günaydın günışığı."

Anne elektrik çarpmış gibi sarsıldı. Beynine hücum eden anıların yoğunluğuyla sarsılırken elinde olmadan birkaç adım geriledi. Başı zonkluyor, kulakları uğulduyordu. Genç kız olduğu yere yığılmadan önce kuruyan dudakları arasından iki kelime çıktı.

"Kimsin sen?"

Odayı dolduran fısıltılar onu düştüğü karanlıktan çekip çıkarırken nerede olduğunu hatırlayamadı. Göz kapaklarının üzerinde tonlarca ağırlık varmış gibi açılmıyordu. Fısıltılar netleşirken kulağına çalınan derinden ve tok erkek sesi nerede olduğunu hatırlamasını sağlamıştı.

"Şimdi iyi görünüyor… Evet, hala uyuyor… Elbette uyuduğundan eminim. Koca fakülteye boşuna yıllarımı vermedim! Bilemiyorum… Sanırım bir şeyler hatırlıyor… Evet… Evet…"

Anne konuşulanları duyunca rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı. Neler oluyordu böyle? Genç adam onun kıpırdandığını fark ederek telefondaki sese;

"Seni daha sonra ararım. Sanırım kendine geliyor."

Anne korkuyla titremekten kendini alamadı. Tanımadığı-aslında sanırım bir yerlerden tanıyor olduğu- bu adam kendisi hakkında gerçekleri söylememişti. Elinden bıraktığı telefon odanın içinde ki sessizliği yırtarken genç kız kıpırdamaya korkuyordu. Odanın içinde dolaşan ayak sesleri gittikçe yakınlaştı. Genç kadın yatağa çöken ağırlıkla çığlık atmak üzere olduğunu fark ederek dişlerini sıktı.

William sadece yatağa oturmuştu. Genç kızı korkutmamaya çalışan bir tonda fısıldadı.

"Anne?"

Anne gözlerini açmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Bu oyunu sonsuza kadar sürdüremezdi. Hafifçe aralanan kirpiklerin arasından gözler önüne serilen birer zümrüt genç adama soran gözlerle baktı.

"Sanırım… Sanırım konuşmamız gerekiyor."

William ona gayet yumuşak davranmış, birkaç saat önce hazırladığı kahvaltıyı çöpe atarak genç kıza yenisini hazırlamıştı. Anne onun da en az kendisi kadar gergin olduğunun farkında sessizce itaat etmiş ve yemeğini yemişti. Artık aralarında ki gerginlik hissedilir derecede büyümüştü. Anne zamanın geldiğini anlamıştı. William hazırladığı kahveyi uzatırken ikisi verandada ki salıncakta yanyana oturmuşlardı.

Anne fincanı dudaklarına götürdüğünde William konuşmaya başladı. Gözleri çok uzaklarda Anne'in göremediği bir noktaya sabitlenmişti.

"Bana kim olduğumu sormuştun… Ben söylediğim kişiyim… Bir bakıma o kişiyim. William Pratt… Senin hediyen..."

Anne itiraz edmek için ağzını açtığında genç adam onun konuşmasına fırsat vermeden devam etti.

"Ve ben William Pratt, Merkez Hastanesi Nöroloji Bölümü şefi… Aslına bakarsan 2 yıldır doktorlukla pek ilgim yok. Yaklaşık iki yıl önce bir kaza geçirdim."

"Yani bana geçirdiğim kaza ile ilgili yardım etmek istiyorsun. O halde seni daha önce gördüm. Kazadan sonra belki?"

"Hayır Anne… Biz seninle kazadan önce tanışmıştık."

Genç kızın gözleri inanmazlıkla büyürken genç adam konuşmaya devam etti.

Biz seninle kazadan yıllar önce tanışmıştık."

Sana inanmıyorum. Peki neden hayatımda sana dair hiçbir şey yok? Yani seni hatırlamıyor olabilirim. Ama ne ailem ne de arkadaşlarım bana senden bahsetmedi. Neden tek bir resmimiz bile yok? Ya da neden 2 yıldır hiç karşılaşmadık?"

William nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir resim uzattı. Anne titreyen ellerle resmi alırken genç adamın gözleri neredeyse ifadesizdi. Resimde ikisi beraberdiler. Belki 4-5 yıl önce çekilmiş bir resimdi. Mavi gökyüzünün tepelerinde parıldadığı resimde Anne gülümsüyor, William ise dudağının kenarında bir tebessüme onu izliyordu. Anne eli yanmış gibi resmi fırlatırken ayağa fırladı. Genç adamın karşısında durmuş olanca kuvvetiyle bağırmaya başladı.

"BUNA İNANACAĞIMIMI SANDIN? GÜNÜMÜZDE BÖYLE ŞEYLER YAPMAK ÇOK KOLAY."

"Anne… Sana yemin-"

"Yeter!... Sadece beni rahat bırak."

Anne hızla içeri girip odasına yöneldi. Hiç duraksamadan dolabına ilerleyip kapıları hızla açtı. Birkaç parçadan oluşan kıyafetleri çıkarıp yatağın üzerine atarken William içeri girmişti. Genç kız onun varlığını umursamadan üst rafta duran küçük bavulunu alarak yatağa yöneldi. Kıyafetlerini bir çırpıda bavula yerleştirirken genç adam sessizlik içinde onu izliyordu.

Sonunda işini bitirdiğinde genç adama bakmadan kapıya yöneldi. William'ın yanından geçip gidecekken genç adam onu kolundan tuttu. Anne tükürürcesine konuştu.

"Kolumu bırak!"

"Bir kez daha ellerimin arasından kayıp gitmene izin vermeyeceğim."

Genç adam öfkeyle onu kendine çekti. Dudakları hırsla genç kızınkileri bulduğunda Anne inleyerek kurtulmaya çalıştı. William baskıyı biraz daha arttırırken Anne içindeki son direnç kırıntısının da kaybolduğunun bilincinde paniklemişti. Bir kez daha genç adamın kollarında huzuru bulduğunu dehşetle fark etti.

Başına giren şiddetli ağrıyla birlikte kaybolduğunu, unuttuğunu sandığı hatıralar beynine hücum ediyordu. Görüntüler başını döndürürken destek almak istercesine genç adamın omuzuna tutundu. Onda ki değişimi fark eden genç adam dudaklarını zorlukla genç kızdan ayırırken anne dizlerinin titremesine dayanamayarak kendini bıraktı. Daha önce narin bedenini defalarca kucaklamış kollar tüm kıvrımlarını ezbere bilen bir tavırla onu kucaklayıp yatağa götürürken Anne ağlıyordu.

**Sislerin arasından William ona fısıldıyordu.**

"**Korkma Anne yanındayım. Bak elini tutuyorum. Sana bir şey olmasına asla izin vermeyeceğim."**

**Genç kız sözlerini zorlukla tamamlayan adamın elinin parmakları arasından kopup gitmesine engel olamazken çığlıklar içinde haykırıyordu. Yağan yağmur denizin tuzlu suyu ve gözyaşlarıyla karışmış, bedeninde tek bir kuru nokta bırakmamıştı. Kaybettiği aşkını aramak için tutunduğu tahta parçasını bırakarak geceden de karanlık denizin içine daldı…**

**Her dalışında eli boş su yüzüne çıkıyor, tuzlu su ile dolan ciğerleri parçalanacakmış gibi yanıyordu. Kendinden geçmeden önce gördüğü son şey dışarı çıkarken başını şiddetle enkaz parçalarından birine çarpışıydı.**

Anne sarsılarak ağlarken, William saçlarını okşuyordu. Genç kızın yaşadığı travmanın ağırlığının farkındaydı. İki yıl önce geçirdikleri deniz kazasında ağır yaralanmış bedeni Meksikalı balıkçılar tarafından bulunmuştu. Anne hafızasını yitirmiş ailesine teslim edilirken, William uzun aramalardan sonra bulunmadığından Amerikan hükümetine göre ölü kabul edilmişti.

Genç adam 1.5 yıl boyunca Meksika'nın ücra bir köşesindeki hastanede komada yatmıştı. Kendine gelip ayağa kalkması, kimliğini ispatlayıp Amerika'ya gelmesi aylarını almıştı. Sonunda evine geldiğinde nişanlısının hafızasını yitirdiğini, ailesinin ise genç kızın acısını hafifletmek için ondan bahsetmediklerini öğrenmişti.

William bir süre onu uzaktan izlemiş hafızasının geri gelme umuduyla yaşamıştı. Genç kızın doktorunun onayı ile Anne'nin ailesinin karşısında durup genç kızın hayatına girmek için ilk adımını atmıştı. Anne'in onu artık sevmiyor olabileceği düşüncesi içini kavuruyordu. Ama yine de buradaydı işte. Sevdiği kadın kolları arasındaydı…


End file.
